Dark
by Kei en La Oscuridad
Summary: Pengumuman
1. Don't touch me!

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : M

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't Touch Me!

"Sa...su..ke hen...tikan ah..." pinta Naruto, cairan bening di kelopak matanya mulai turun membasahi wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa jelas tergambar di wajahnya

Keganasan Sasuke mulai menjadi ketika mendengar desahan Naruto, ia mempercepat gerakannya. Menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung batang kepalanya saja yang tersisa lalu kembali menerobosnya dengan kasar, di ulangnya hal itu sampai beberapa kali. Dan tentu saja membuat Naruto berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"AKHHH Hen...tikan... ak ahh...aku mohon" pinta Naruto semakin memelas. Namun Sasuke menulikan kedua telinganya. Sekarang ia tengah asik memainkan sebuah mainan yang dapat menuntaskan seluruh nafsunya. Tangan Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, namun sayang, tubuh Naruto terlalu lemas untuk melawan Sasuke, alhasil kedua tangan Naruto justru diborgol oleh Sasuke

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan melawan!" bentak Sasuke sembari meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan kasar "Diam, dan nikmati saja" bisik Sasuke tanpa menghentikan permainannya

Dua sodokan mampu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan di dada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah puas, Sasuke segera melepas kejantanannya dan duduk di samping Naruto yang terbujur lemah di lantai dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata biru-nya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan.

Mata onyx itu memandang Naruto, tubuh Naruto yang penuh keringat membuat dia sexy dimata Sasuke, apalagi ketika melihat cairannya yang mulai keluar dari lubang Naruto membuatnya ingin merasakan kembali tubuh Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus tubuh polos Naruto, sedangkan Naruto bergidik ketika tangan pucat itu menyentuh wajahnya "Kau manis" kata Sasuke sembari memegang dagu Naruto, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Perlahan-lahan dia dekatkan bibirnya dan mulai merasakan lembut bibir Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika Sasuke menciumanya, rasa takut mulai menguasainya, serta air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kembali mengalir.

Lidah Sasuke mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak membiarkannya, ia tetap menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan berharap agar Sasuke tidak dapat menerobosnya. Namun Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal, ia tekan putting Naruto yang mulai mengeras, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah. Kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-siakan dengan cepat lidahnya mulai menerobos mulut Naruto dan mulai merasakan setiap inci mulut Naruto

Naruto mulai memberontak, kakinya mulai menendang dada Sasuke, menyebabkan Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan mengelus dadanya. Naruto berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan berusaha berdiri, ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan ini. sungguh, ia sangat ingin keluar dan merasakan udara di luar! Tapi sayang takdir berkata lain, Sasuke yang mengetahui pemikiran Naruto itu langsung menarik tubuh Naruto, menyebapkan Naruto meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya langsung berbenturan dengan lantai secara keras.

"Kau yang mengajakku bermain kasar, Naruto" kata Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi Naruto "Dan akan ku layani itu" bisiknya sembari mengecup telinga Naruto, jelas hal itu membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas, baru saja ia mengambil oksigen tapi Sasuke akan membuatnya kembali kehabisan oksigen "Tolong hentikan semua ini, Sasuke" teriak Naruto

Sasuke menyeringai sembari mengecup leher jenjang Naruto "Kau lupa Naruto? Aku sudah membelimu" kata Sasuke "Dan aku bebas memperlakukanmu semauku" lanjut Sasuke sembari memijit kejantanan Naruto yang mulai mengeras

Kesabaran Naruto mungkin sudah di ambang batas, ia memang sadar bahwa Sasuke telah membelinya, tapi itu bukanlah kemauan Naruto. Naruto diculik lalu dibawa ke rumah seorang germo dan sebelum Naruto dipakai oleh pelanggan, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dibeli oleh Sasuke. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk menyiksanya, Naruto itu bukan binatang yang bisa disiksa setiap hari, ia manusia!

"Aku bukan binatang yang bisa kau siksa terus-menerus Sasuke" teriak Naruto, memang benar, kesabaran setiap orang memang ada batasnya

"Jika kau menuruti semua mau-ku aku tidak akan menyiksamu seperti ini" kata Sasuke santai sembari mempermainkan kejantanan Naruto di bawah sana

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke memang kejam. Ia tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk merasakan segarnya udara, ia justru mengurung Naruto di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Dan jika Sasuke butuh Naruto, ia akan mendatangi Naruto dan menyiksanya sampai Naruto berteriak kesetanan.

"Kau itu IBLIS, Sasuke, Cuih" kata Naruto sembari membuang ludah ke sembarang tempat

PLAK

Tangan Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras, memberikannya sebuah tanda merah yang mungkin sulit untuk dihilangkan. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah hukuman yang cukup pantas untuk orang yang berani mengatainya seperti itu "Jangan pernah main-main denganku Naruto" kata Sasuke marah, diletakannya kedua kaki Naruto di atas bahunya, kemudian, tanpa peringatan ia langsung meneroboskan seluruh kejantanannya dengan kasar ke dalam lubang Naruto

"UAKKKCCHH" jerit Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menerpa Naruto, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal saat Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar. Memang, ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi tetap saja, jika dilakukan dengan kasar pasti akan terasa sakit, apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang iblis.

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto beradaptasi dengan apa yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kejantanannya lalu menerobosnya dengan sangat kasar, ia terus melakukan itu. Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafas, ia terus memompa miliknya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melawan perbuatan Sasuke ini, tapi badannya serasa menjadi jelly. Mungkin kali ini Naruto tidak akan memberi perlawanan yang berarti, tapi ia sudah bersumpah akan membalas seluruh perbuatan Sasuke jika ia sudah bebas dari tempat menjijikan ini.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, kelakuan Sasuke ini memang lebih binal dibandingkan yang tadi, sampai-sampai Naruto harus mengeluarkan hampir seluruh keringat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya "Sa...kit...hmm... hen...tikan...ahhh...shhh" pinta Naruto di sela-sela desahannya

Memang benar Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat permainan Sasuke ini, tapi naif rasanya jika mengatakan ia hanya merasa kesakitan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Memang benar selain rasa sakit yang Naruto terima, ia juga merasakan sensai yang tidak bisa tergambarkan ketika Sasuke berhasil menyentuh sebuah benda di dalam sana, namun Naruto tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar permintaan Naruto. Ia mulai menarik tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto berada dalam pangkuannya. Setelah itu ia pegang pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan ia naik-turunkan tubuh mungil itu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya, karena rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan "Sa..kit" jeritnya namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti atau sekedar merasa iba, ia justru mempercapat gerakannya. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto mengeluarkannya di dadanya dan Sasuke.

Setelah permainan ini selesai, Naruto yang kelelahan, tanpa sadar tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke. Ini benar-benar hal yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Naruto tertidur dalam dekapannya membelai rambut pirang itu dengan lembut dan melepaskan kejantannya dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Ia mulai menggendong Naruto dan menidurkannya di sebuah tempat tidur di sudut ruangan. Perlahan-lahan ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu, melepaskan borgol yang membuat tangan kurus itu merah kemudian menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan sebuah selimut tebal.

Mata onyx itu memandang pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum mulai muncul di bibir tersebut "Naruto, have nice dream" bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu kemudian mengecup lembut dahinya

Setelah puas memandangi pemuda di hadapannya, ia segera mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, lalu kembali menguncinya dan membiarkan Naruto sendirian. Jangan salah selain Naruto, Sasuke juga merasa lelah dengan permainan tersebut, ia juga butuh istirahat untuk menghadapi pekerjaannya besok.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Jam Kemudian

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali sadar ke dunia nyata yang begitu mengerikan. Ia memandangi pergelangan tangannya, walaupu suasananya gelap, Naruto masih dapat melihat bekas merah dipergelangan tangannya akibat borgol yang dipasang Sasuke, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa sakitnya masih menjalar sampai sekarang. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mencoba duduk, dan ia dapat merasakan perih yang luar biasa di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Namun itu tak dipedulikan Naruto, ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi walau dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Byurrr

Naruto duduk di bawah guyuran air yang berasal dari shower yang berada tepat di atasnya. Dinginnya air yang seperti ingin menyayat setiap inci kulitnya, tapi ini masih belum seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang telah di buat oleh Sasuke.

_'Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, Sasuke?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah sangat muak dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia merasa dirinya adalah seekor peliharaan yang harus menurut pada majikannya jika ingin tetap hidup.

Naruto mulai berdiri dengan susah payah, satu tangannya ia letakan di dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menelusuri sebuah lubang di bawah sana. Ia mulai memasukan dua jarinya secara perlahan, dan mencoba menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia peroleh akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Tujuan Naruto adalah untuk membuang jauh-jauh cairan Sasuke yang masih tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sangat membenci Sasuke!

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto mematikan shower tersebut dan berjalan keluar, meningalkan jejak basah di setiap langkahnya. Tangan kurusnya mulai mengambil sebuah handuk yang berada di sebuah kursi kemudian mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah pakaian yang terletak di kursi. Naruto mulai mengambil kaos berwarna biru kelam tersebut kemudian mengenakannya bersama celana berwarna sama yang telah disiapkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto malas untuk memakai semua barang yang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Namun karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, terpaksa Naruto mengenakannya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol gara-gara kedinginan. Jika bisa memilih mati bunuh diri mungkin lebih baik dibanding mati konyol gara-gara kedinginan.

"Huh sampai kapan aku harus ada di sini?" guman Naruto lalu merebahkan dirinya dan mulai memejamkan mata, mengingat semua kejadian yang indah bersama keluarganya yang kini telah tiada.

Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil sehari sebelum Naruto berulang tahun yang ke 15, dan itu adalah sebuah kado yang sangat pahit bagi Naruto. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, kakak perempuan Naruto, Namikaze Ino pergi entah kemana, lalu setengah bulan kemudian ia mendengar kabar jika kakak-nya meninggal bunuh diri. Naruto tidak menyangka hal ini akan menimpa kehidupannya.

Naruto mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, dan perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi Naruto, yang pasti Naruto tengah menangis dalam tidurnya.

Kreeekk

Seseorang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, lalu ditutupnya kembali pintu yang sempat ia buka. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki-nya ke arah pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur. Ia menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat pemuda itu menangis dalam tidurnya. Tangan dinginnya mulai menghapus cairan bening tersebut. Ia mulai berbaring di sebelah Naruto dan menarik Naruto dengan lembut ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan pucatnya mulai membelai rambut pirang tersebut dengan lembut.

Hangat...

Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari tubuhnya. Tubuh yang tadi kedinginan kini menjadi hangat, sangat hangat. Lalu, perasaannya yang tadi sedikit kacau akibat mengingat keluarganya kini melebur menjadi perasaan tenang. Mata shapirnya mulai terbuka sedikit saja, dari kegelapan ini Naruto dapat merasakan seseorang tengah mendekapnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto mendongak dan melihat siapakah orang yang mampu mebuatnya tenang, namun ia terlalu takut. Takut jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi yang akan segera berakhir. Akhirnya Naruto memejamkan kembali matanya dan merasakan setiap sensasi yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Jika ini adalah mimpi, Naruto sudah cukup bersyukur karena memperoleh mimpi yang menenangkan batinnya –walau hanya sementara.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Seberkas cahaya mencoba masuk dari sebuah jendela kecil yang terletak tinggi di atas ruangan yang gelap ini. sepertinya mereka berebut masuk untuk membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di dalam sana.

Mata shapire itu terbuka, mencoba merasakan setiap inci cahaya yang berhasil menyentuh wajahnya. Ia mencoba menggerakan badannya, dan sungguh ia merasa badannya pegal, seakan remuk. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah dengan rasa sakit, dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Akhirnya ia dapat menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang ketika mendapati dirinya telah duduk dengan kaki terjulur.

Kreek

Seseorang yang sangat-sangat dibenci Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto memandang setiap langkahnya dengan pandangan tajam "Tenanglah, kau masih terluka dan aku tidak akan bermain kasar denganmu hari ini" kata Sasuke sembari berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya tajam "Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku" bentak Naruto sembari mencekram kerah baju Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam mendapat perlakuan dari Naruto, matanya memandang mata Shapire itu "Tidak akan" katanya pelan "Kau harus sadar, kau adalah milikku" lanjut Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari tangan Naruto sudah mulai bergerak, lalu...

BUKK

Badan Sasuke menyentuh lantai dengan kasar akibat sebuah pukulan dari Naruto "Jangan berfikir, aku tidak berani memukulmu" kata Naruto mencoba berdiri

Jemari Sasuke mengelap setitik darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir-nya, lalu ia mulai berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto "Kau sangat berani, Naruto" kata Sasuke "Dan itulah yang aku sukai darimu" lanjut Sasuke dingin

Tangan Naruto mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke kembali, namun sayang, Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, bahkan sekarang, tangan Naruto ada dalam genggaman Sasuke "Sial" dengus Naruto

"Satu pukulan saja sudah cukup kan?" tanya Sasuke dingin, ia mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menubruknya secara kasar, Naruto yang sedikit kaget tidak dapat menghindar

"Akh" pekik Naruto karena tubuhnya lagi-lagi membentur lantai dengan kasar

Sasuke terus memandang pemuda di bawahnya, sementara yang dipandang balas memandang dengan tatapan marah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kemarahan di mata Naruto, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir lembut tersebut, namun Naruto segera memalingkan muka. Tangan Sasuke mulai memegang dagu Naruto dan sedikit menariknya agar dirinya dan Naruto dapat saling berpandangan. Ia dekatkan lagi bibirnya, Naruto ingin menolak, tapi kali ini tubuhnya menghianati Naruto.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke arah Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Bibirnya terus merasakan setiap inci bibir Naruto tanpa ada bagian yang terlewatkan. Dan kini lidahnya mulai bermain, bukan, bukan untuk menerobos mulut Naruto, tidak, melainkan untuk menjilati bibir Naruto, hanya menjilati, dan Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba dada Naruto yang masih terbungkus pakaian.

"Sasuke sudah saatnya pergi" kata sebuah suara dari balik pintu

Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengunci pintu sehingga ada orang yang menganggunya. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan mulai memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti Naru" kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Sementara Itachi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke mengunci ruangan gelap itu

"Ini bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke dingin

"Dia itu bukan binatang, dia perlu kebebasan"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Naruto, dan tujuanku melakukan ini padanya"

"Yang aku tahu tujuanmu hanya untuk menyiksa anak itu"

"Mungkin diantaranya"

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto kini terduduk lemas, sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung telunjuknya. Entahlah, sejak Sasuke menciumnya tadi, batin Naruto seakan tenang _'Bodoh! Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkannya!' _batin Naruto sembari membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang Sasuke 'Dia itu iblis, kau harus sadar itu Naruto, kau membencinya!'

Kreekk

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka. Naruto memandang dengan was-was pintu yang terbuka itu. Dan mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna ketika mengetahui yang melangkah masuk bukanlah Sasuke!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

"Ck" guman pria tersebut sembari mendekat ke arah Naruto

"Jangan macam-macam!" kata Naruto

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya "Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya pria tersebut "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu" lanjutnya tanpa mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya "Jangan berisik, karna aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini" jelasnya sembari memandang ruangan ini secara teliti

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya. Entah apa yang harus Naruto katakan, ia terlihat sangat bingung. Apa ia harus percaya pada di orang di hadapannya? Tapi Naruto juga sedikit takut jika pria yang berkata akan membebaskannya punya maksud lain di balik perkataannya.

"Apa bisa aku percaya padamu?" tanya Naruto menyelidik

"Ya, karna aku telah berjanji pada seseorang untuk menjagamu" jawabnya

Ya sepertinya Naruto mulai percaya pada orang di hadapannya. Dari cara bicaranya, Naruto dapat sedikit memastikan jika orang ini tidak berbahaya "Tapi, di luar sangat banyak penjaga"

"Ck, kau meremehkanku?" tanya pria tersebut, dan dengan polosnya Naruto mengangguk "Dasar, jika aku bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa menyusup sampai ke sini" jelasnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dan Naruto mulai menyadari kebodohannya.

"Maaf" kata Naruto pelan "Tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto "Setidaknya kau memberitahu nama-mu"

"Namaku..."

To be Continue

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Note : Ini adalah cerita pertama saya

Jika kalian merasa muak dengan cerita ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

Salaam

-Kei-

~~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~~


	2. Please tell me your name!

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : M

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Tell Me Your Name!

"Namaku…" kata pria tersebut dengan serius, Naruto mulai mendekatkan telingannya hanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas nama pemuda yang berniat membebaskannya itu "Namaku…SSsst sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang penting" lanjut pria tersebut sembari tertawa kecil, sementara Naruto mengembungkan pipi-nya karena kesal "Sudahlah lebih baik kau dengarkan dan lakukan semua rencana yang telah aku susun" kata pria itu, mau tidak mau Naruto melupakan kekesalannya dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu dengan teliti. Tapi itu tidak menutup kebingungan Naruto terhadap pria ini. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini mau membebaskan Naruto. Membebaskan Naruto adalah hal yang paling berbahaya karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika mengetahui ada seseorang yang mencoba mengusik 'milik-nya'. Entahlah untuk saat ini Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan pemikiran pria ini. Yang jelas Naruto sudah sangat bersyukur karena tuhan telah mengirimkan pria ini untuk membebaskannya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto ingin menanyakan alasan pria ini.

"Apa alasanmu membebaskanku?" tanya Naruto "Kau tahu kan, Sasuke akan menghukummu habis-habisan jika ia tahu kau berniat membebaskanku" jelas Naruto sembari mengingat kekejaman Sasuke yang pernah ia rasakan. Mungkin Sasuke akan menguliti dan membakar pria itu hidup-hidup atau mungkin memberikan sebuah hukuman yang tidak kalah kejam dari itu

Pria itu menghela nafas "Sebenarnya aku malas untuk melakukan semua ini" kata pria itu sembari memperhatikan ruangan ini baik-baik "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang jika aku akan menjagamu" lanjut pria itu sembari menatap sebuah jendela kecil yang berada di dinding atas ruangan gelap tersebut "Kau tahu?" tanya pria itu lalu memandang Naruto "Aku tidak ingin arwahnya mengangguku gara-gara aku tidak menepati janjiku" lanjut pria tersebut

_ 'Janji? Pada siapa?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah yakin pria di hadapannya tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapa ia berjanji, bukan begitu? Nama saja ia tidak berikan, apalagi hal yang lebih dari itu?

"Tugasmu hanya keluar dari tempat ini ketika sore menjelang, setelah kau mendengar sebuah ledakan" kata pria tersebut lalu berdiri "Ini, simpan baik-baik atau rencana kita akan gagal" lanjut pria sembari melemparkan sebuah benda kecil pada Naruto sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan yang gelap ini

Naruto memandang sebuah benda kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya "I..ni ba..gai…nama ia men…dapat…kan..nya?" tanya Naruto gugup sembari memperhatikan baik-baik kunci yang berada di gengamannya "Hebat" kata Naruto sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kamar mandi

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mengaitkan kunci yang ia dapatkan ke kunci kamar mandi -yang terdapat sebuah gantungan-. Kamar mandi di ruangan ini hanya Naruto yang mengunakan, jadi ia sudah cukup yakin jika Sasuke tidak akan menyadari sebuah benda asing telah berani menerobos ruangan ini. "Rencana ini pasti akan berhasil" kata Naruto dengan semangat lalu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sedang duduk diam sementara mata shapirnya memandang ke arah pintu. Memang terlihat sangat membosankan. Tapi itu adalah segelincir dari beberapa hal yang dapat Naruto lalukan semenjak Sasuke mengurungnya seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja tidur untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya, tapi itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Karena jika Naruto melakukan itu, dapat dipastikan Naruto akan mendapat mimpi buruk. Ia akan bermimpi tentang orang tuanya, kakak, lalu,,, ah sudah jangan menjabarkan hal-hal itu di sini.

Krekkk

Naruto memandang pria yang masuk dengan tatapan tajam, ia sangat tidak mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu sekarang "Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto dingin

Pria itu tidak bergeming dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang tengah duduk di lantai "Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan permainan kita tadi" kata Sasuke dingin dan membalas tatapan tajam Naruto "Kita mulai sekarang" ajak Sasuke lalu melepas dasi yang mengganggunya, kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang

Naruto memberontak ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk menciumnya. Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh dengan kedua tangannya "Kau ini" guman Sasuke lalu ia mulai mengambil dasi yang terletak di lantai, dan dengan cepat, ia mengikat kedua tangan Naruto "LEPASKAN!" teriak Naruto lalu kakinya yang dapat bergerak bebas, ia gunakan untuk menendang tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Tapi, setelah mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Naruto, Sasuke justru tersenyum kecil lalu menduduki kaki Naruto dengan tubuhnya hingga Naruto tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa.

Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjang Naruto, kemudian menggigitnya sedikit keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang sangat mencolok. Sasuke melakukan itu di sepanjang leher Naruto hingga membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah. Setelah puas dengan leher jenjang itu, tangan Sasuke mulai meraba dada Naruto hingga menemukan dua tonjolan yang mulai mengeras di sana. Lalu tanpa peringatan, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu tonjolan itu, lalu ia jilati, kulum, dan sedikit mengigitnya. Sementara itu, tangan Sasuke yang lainnya tidak kalah beringas dengan mulutnya, tangan pucat itu mulai menekan, memilin, serta mengelus tonjolan berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Sa..hah… hah.. suke… hen… hemmnn… tikan… ahh shh hmm" kata Naruto di sela-sela desahannya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga setara dengan Naruto

"Kau menikmatinya bukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menjilati pipi Naruto, Naruto hanya menggeleng, dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai "Tapi…" tangan Sasuke mulai turun hingga menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana "Tubuhmu berkata lain, Naru" lanjutnya lalu meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mulai mengeras, hal itu menyebapkan Naruto menutup matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang akan membuat Sasuke serasa menang "Keluarkan saja suaramu, Naru" kata Sasuke lalu menjilati serta mengigit kecil lidah bawah Naruto

"Ahhh… Shh… Hmmmnn" desah Naruto, dan kini Naruto sangat yakin jika Sasuke tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Aku suka suaramu" kata Sasuke, ia memang senang mendengar suara Naruto, apalagi jika suara itu adalah suara nikmat akibat perbuatannya. Setelah puas mendengar suara Naruto dengan cepat ia melepaskan celana yang digunakan Naruto dan melemparkannya entah kemana

Sekarang tubuh Naruto sudah polos, tanpa sebuah kain yang menutupinya. Dan kejantanannya-pun sudah mengeras sempurna. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Naruto, lalu mencium ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan bibirnya "Itadakimasu" kata Sasuke sebelum memasukan kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Naruto seakan bergetar hebat ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya menyetuh sebuah benda yang basah dan hangat. Sementara Sasuke terus mengulum, dan menggigit kecil kejantanan Naruto yang ada dalam mulutnya sembari mendengarkan desahan Naruto yang semakin keras.

"Ahh… Sa..suke Hmmmmnn"

Tidak hanya itu yang Sasuke lakukan, perlahan-lahan ia menusupkan satu tangannya ke pungung Naruto, lalu turun hingga ia menemukan sebuah lubang yang sangat sempit. Dalam sekali sentak tiga jari Sasuke menerobos langsung lubang tersebut "AKHHH HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto ketika jari-jari Sasuke mulai bermain di dalam lubang Naruto, dan kini bukan hanya teriakan yang keluar, namun juga air mata yang mulai menetes di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Akh… hmmnn ssshhh"

Entah apa yang harus Naruto katakan. Sungguh ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika jari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya tanpa pemanasan, ditambah lagi mulut Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya mempermainkan kejantanannya. Tapi di sisi lain Naruto juga merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika dalam waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke menyentuh sebuah titik di dalam sana serta menyentuh ujung kejantanannya dengan lidahnya yang basah.

Sasuke merasa Naruto sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, tapi tidak semudah itu ia membiarkan Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke segera menarik jarinya serta melepaskan kulumannya ketika naruto hampir mencapai klimaks. Tentu saja Naruto merasa sedikit kesal. Sasuke mulai melepaskan celannya dan memperlihatkan batang kejantanannya yang telah mengeras sempurnya. Tangannya mulai melebarkan kaki Naruto dan ia dekatkan kejantannya pada lubang anus Naruto kemudian menerobosnya dengan sekali hentak.

"AKCHHHH" jerit Naruto, tangannya mencengkram seprei dengan erat, dan peluhnya mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto. Lalu tanpa persetujuan, Sasuke menarik batang kejantanannya hingga hanya beberapa mili yang tertinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto lalu kembali nemerobosnya dengan kasar –sama seperti permainan sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa sodokan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dalam bekapannya lalu menaik turunkan pingang Naruto dengan ritme yang sangat cepat.

"Ber… ahh….henti hmmnn"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto, dan ketika Naruto hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan Sasuke memegang erat kejantanan Naruto kemudian, salah satu jarinya menutup sebuah lubang yang berada di ujung kejantanan Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Kontan hal itu membuat Naruto frustasi "Lepaskan" pinta Naruto, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya

Beberapa kali gerakan mampu membuat Sasuke di ujung batas. Ia melepaskan gengamannya lalu dalam detik berikutnya, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mencapai klimaks "Kau benar-benar kejam hah hah hah" kata Naruto sembari mencekram pundah Sasuke dengan keras "Aku mem hah hah membencimu" lanjutnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit menarik nafas lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dan membiarkan Naruto terkulai lemas di atas ranjang "Akan ku buat kau menyukaiku" kata Sasuke datar sembari menatap Naruto tajam

"Tidak akan" balas Naruto dengan yakin "Karna aku hah hah hosh hosh mencintai SAI, kau tau itu kan?" jelas Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Sai'

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Naruto dengan keras "Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut-sebut lagi namanya" kata Sasuke sedikit emosi "Harus berapa kali aku katakan itu padamu?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto yang baru ia tampar "Kau harus melupakannya"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melupakannya"

PLAK

"Percuma saja, semakin kau menyuruhku, semakin aku mengingatnya" kata Naruto lalu mencoba duduk "Karna dia jauh lebih baik dibanding kau" kata Naruto sembari tersenyum, membuat kemarahan Sasuke di ambang batas

BUKKK

Sasuke yang kehilangan krontrol memukul wajah Naruto hingga badan Naruto membentur tembok di belakanngnya "Kau" kata Sasuke geram sembari mencekik leher Naruto "Jangan sampai aku melukaimu lebih dari ini gara-gara Sai" katanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto

Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan gelap ini _'Sai, kau benar-benar licik'_ batin Sasuke ketika mengunci kamar Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Tangan Naruto menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, setelah melihat cahaya oranye mulai masuk melalui jendela yang memandakan bahwa matahari mulai tenggelam 'Sudah saatnya' batin Naruto lalu segera memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil sebuah kunci yang akan membawanya pada kebebasan!

DUARRRRRrrrr

Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar suara ledakan itu. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pintu tanpa memedulikan rasa sakitnya. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai memasukan kunci dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Dan mata Naruto sedikit membulat ketika melihat spria itu ada di depan ruangannya "Ayo cepat" kata pria itu sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ke gerbang samping yang sama sekali bebas dari penjaga "Sekarang, kau keluar dari pintu itu" jelas pria tersebut sembari memperhatikan keadaan keliling "Kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya, lalu kau harus menjauh tempat ini di dalam keramaian, hindari tempat sepi" jelas pria tersebut "Kau mengeri kan?" tanyanya

"Ya, tapi kau?"

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa yang jelas sekarang kau kabur dulu" peintah pria tersebut "Cepat pergi"

Naruto hanya menurut dan dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka gerbang tersebut kemudian berjalan pergi dan mulai memasuki kerumunan orang. Pria itu hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan lega _'Apa kau lihat? Aku telah membebaskannya'_ batin pria tersebut kemudian memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan langkah tenang.

Sementara itu Naruto terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Yang jelas ia berusaha mengikuti semua perkataan pria itu dan segera menjauh dari tempat yang menjijikan itu. Dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa dingin dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto tahu bahwa ia harus kuat.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Beberapa pasang mata menatap iba kepada pemuda yang terbujur kaku di trotoar jalan "Kenapa dia?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dengan sedikit luka di bagian hidungnya

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu penyebapnya, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di sini" kata seorang wanita sembari menarik perhatian pria bermasker di sebelahnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat pria berambut coklat itu menghela nafas

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana jika kita membawa anak ini ke RS Konoha?" tanya pria berambut coklat tersebut sembari menatap tajam wanita yang berada di samping pria bermasker itu

"Mungkin ada benarnya" kata pria berambut perak dan bermasker lalu ia menggendong pemuda malang itu dan membawanya ke RS Konoha

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Kediaman Uchiha

"Sudahlah, Sasuke mungkin saja…" kata seorang pemuda di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke

"Diam" kata Sasuke dingin lalu memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin

"Mungkin itu adalah balasannya karena kau terus mengurungnya" kata pemuda bermata hitam dan berambut sama yang dikuncir ke atas

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu" kata Sasuke datar lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan…

PRANGGGggg

Ia memukul cermin di hadapannya dengan tangan kosong. Alhasil darah segar mengucur dari punggung tangannya "Yang aku butuh hanya Naruto" kata Sasuke datar lalu memandangi tangannya yang penuh darah "Dan aku akan membuatnya kembali"

"Sasuke, apinya…" Itachi tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya setelah melihat tangan Sasuke yang penuh darah "Tanganmu?" tanya Itachi sembari memandang tangan adiknya yang penuh luka

"Sudahlah dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Shikamaru "Lebih baik, kita tinggalkan dia sendiri dulu" lanjut Shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, sementara Itachi mengekor di belakang Shikamaru

"Juggo, cari Naruto sekarang" kata Sasuke pada seseorang di seberang sana

"Berapa bayarannya?"

"50 juta jika kau berhasil melacak anak itu dalam waktu seminggu, 75 juta dalam waktu 3 hari dan 125 juta jika kau berhasil menemukan anak itu dalam waktu dua hari" tawar Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak peduli berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan demi Naruto, karna Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Naruto

Tawaran itu mungkin sangat menyejukan telinga bagi orang yang bernama Juugo tersebut "150 juta jika aku menemukan anak itu besok malam? Bagaimana apa kau setuju, tuan Uchiha?"

"Ya, asalkan kau berhasil menemukannya!" kata Sasuke mengakiri pembicaraan mereka

Semenit setelah pembicaraan itu. Seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha dapat mendengar beberapa bunyi aneh dari kamar Uchiha bungsu. Dan mereka sangat tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di kamarnya.

PRAKKK

BRAKKK  
PRANGG

PYARRR

BUKKKK

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Pukul 8.00

RS Konoha

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu nona Tsunade?" tanya Iruka begitu melihat seorang dokter wanita keluar dari ruang periksa

"Aku sudah, memeriksanya" kata Nona Tsunade lalu duduk di sebelah Iruka "Kasihan sekali dia" lanjut nona Tsunade sembari menarik nafas, Kakashi dan Iruka yang mendengarnya menaikan sebelah alis mereka "Hampir di sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka" jelas nona Tsunade "Selain itu dia juga mengalami…."

"Mengalami apa?" tanya Iruka penasaran

"Pelecehan seksual"

"Hah?" pekik Iruka tidak percaya

"Nona Tsunade, apa anda punya waktu?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba "Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin saya bicarakan"

Tsunade mengangguk "Ayo keruanganku" ajak nona Tsunade "Dan kau lebih baik jaga anak itu" perintahnya pada Iruka

"Langsung saja, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Kakashi?" tanya nona Tsunade sembari duduk di kursinya

"Apa anda merasa bahwa ank itu sangat mirip dengan Minato-sama?"

"Ya aku juga merasa demikian, lebih baik kita tanyakan setelah ia sadar"

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Pukul 11.00

Kediaman Uchiha

Kringgg

Kringggg!

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil ponselnya "Halo"

"Saya Juggo, saya punya sebuah penawaran menarik untuk anda"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke malas

"Bagaimana jika 200 juta untuk informasi tentang Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaaran ini

"Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto, dan saya akan memberitahukannnya sekarang jika anda bersedia membayar saya 200 juta" tawar Juugo "Atau anda ingin mendapatkan informasi ini besok malam?"

"Sekarang dan aku akan membayarnya detik ini juga"

"Baik, Naruto kini sedang di RS Konoha"

"RS Konoha?"

"Ya dia pingsan, tapi tenang, ia telah dirawat oleh doktor ahli di sana" jelas Juggo "Lalu bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" tanya Juggo

"Aakan aku kirim sekarang"

"Wah, senang berbisnis dengan anda, tuan Uchiha" kata Juggo lalu mematikan sambungan telefon

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memang tidak salah ia menggunakan jasa Juggo yang mempunyai mata-mata hampir di seluruh pelosok Jepang. Dan Sekarang Sasuke dapat tidur dengan pulas karena telah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Sekarang, jaga RS Konoha dan pastikan Naruto tidak pergi kemana-mana sampai besok pagi" kata Sasuke pada bawahannya "Mungkin aku akan menjemputnya besok" kata Sasuke lalu mematikan sambungan telefon

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sai, kau tahu, Naruto berhasil kabur dari rumah Sasuke"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai

"Kau bisa percaya padaku"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"RS Konoha, aku melihatnya pingsan dan dibawa oleh dua orang ke RS Konoha" jelas pria berambut hitam dan bermasker

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya besok pagi" kata Sai sembari memamerkan senyumnya "Arigato, Zabuza" kata Sai lalu berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang di balik malam dengan sebuah senyum yang terus melekat pada bibirnya

"Jadi dia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya kemarin" guman Zabuza lalu meneguk kembali minuman kaleng di tangannya "Semoga rencanamu berhasil, Sai" To be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Note : Chapter 2 ini saya selesaikan dalam waktu 3 jam

Jadi maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan

Jika kalian merasa muak dengan cerita ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

Salaam

-Kei-

~~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku harus keluar dari sini!" guman seorang pemuda sembari memperhatikan jeruji besi yang mengurungnya selama beberapa minggu. Matanya mulai mencari cela agar ia dapat keluar dari tempat gelap yang pengap ini. Namun matanya tak kunjung menemukannya, hingga mata greensea-nya melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di tidak jauh darinya, "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Pria itu hanya diam, dan ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jaketnya, "Aku akan membantumu keluar, tapi kau harus membantuku."

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : SasuNaru or NOT**

**Rated : M**

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

**Memang tidak bisa! Walau mencoba sampai berkali-kali-pun percuma. Jika pikiranmu memang di tempat lain, kau tidak akan bisa tenang di sini.**

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul dua belas. Ia mulai mengenakan jaket panjangnya lalu beranjak dari kamar, "Aku harus memastikan sendiri jika dia aman di sana," guman Sasuke pelan lalu menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke luar rumah, "Tidak, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Naruto bertemu Sai di rumah sakit" katanya lalu memasuki mobil dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata hitam memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, "Sudah susah payah aku membebaskannya," kata pria sembari memejamkan matanya, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendapatkannya lagi, Sasuke." Lanjut pria tersebut lalu membuka kembali matanya, dan seulas senyum bertengger di bibirnya ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Sasuke, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Naruto lagi." Guman pria tersebut.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title : Dark**

**By : Kei **

**Bab 3**

**You are Mine**

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

00.00

RS Konoha

Seorang gadis bermata hijau memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan iba. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terbaring lemas dengan luka yang terpahat di hampir sekujur tubuhnya mampu membuat gadis bermarga 'Haruno' itu terenyuh. Mata hijaunya memandang dengan teliti wajah pemuda itu dan tanpa ia sadari semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai menarik sebuah kursi, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda tersebut, "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, manis?" sembari membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto, "Kau tahu? Aku punya banyak pertannyaan untukmu" kata Sakura lalu mengelus wajah Naruto, dan sedikit tertawa ketika jarinya menyentuh tiga 'kumis kucing' yang berada di pipi Naruto, "Cepatlah sadar." Pinta Sakura, kemudian menggengam tangan Naruto dan mulai memejamkan mata di samping pemuda pirang tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata yang sangat sulit diartikan.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Seorang pemuda menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan senyum mengembang, setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui targetnya, Namikaze Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata hitamnya melihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk di samping ruangan Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai memutar arah tujuannya. Ia tahu sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menemui Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke," guman Sai, "Pantas saja di sini banyak penjaga, ternyata Sasuke telah mendahuluiku" kata Sai 'Jika aku melakukan rencanaku sekarang, bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa lolos dari anak buah Sasuke. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah tetap tenang sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan semua rencanaku.' Batin Sai, lalu seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada apa kau kemari tuan 'Uchiha?'" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Uchiha' "Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya lagi, sembari menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tajam.

Pria itu hanya mendengus lalu menatap ruangan di hadapannya, "Aku hanya ingin melihat gedung ini, gedung yang akan aku hancurkan." Katanya datar lalu membalikan badannya dan menatap mata coklat itu tak kalah tajam.

"Aku..."

"Nona Tsunade!" teriak Sakura yang langsung membuat Tsunade melemparkan pandangannya ke kamar Naruto. Dan tanpa banyak bicara nona Tsunade masuk ke kamar Naruto dan membiarkan Sasuke sendirian di luar. Sementara jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, ia takut seseuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi!

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya nona Tsunade, matanya membulat ketika melihat mata Naruto terbuka, "Dia sudah sadar," katanya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Naruto, "Bagaimana keadannya Sakura?" tanya nona Tsunade sedikit cemas karena dari tadi Sakura hanya diam mematung.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, hanya, sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia." Jelas Sakura sembari menatap Naruto.

Nona Tsunade menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kau keluar dulu, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya." Jelas nona Tsunade kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan saksama. Sakura segera melakukan perintah gurunya tersebut, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan Naruto. Matanya sayu, ia tengah memikirkan bagaiman keadaan Naruto selanjutnya, ia sangat khawatir. Entah perasaan apa itu, tapi dadanya sedikit sesak ketika mengingat keadaan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu?" tanya sebuah suara bariton yang membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Sakura. Ia segera melemparkan pandangannya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertanya. Uchiha Sasuke! Seorang pengusaha kaya yang akan menghancurkan RS Konoha untuk kepentingannya, "Aku bertanya padamu." Katanya dingin.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk mencoba sedikit rileks "Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura singkat. Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh wanita berambut pink tersebut, "Ba..ik, dia terkena amnesia." Kata Sakura setelah Sasuke menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Amnesia?" guman Sasuke

"Sakura, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" perintah nona Tsunade yang sudah berada di luar kamar Naruto, "Kau butuh istirahat," lanjut nona Tsunade tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Sasuke, "Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah memeriksa pemuda itu." jelasnya lalu mengajak Sakura pergi, meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan Sasuke sendirian. Tsunade memang membeci Sasuke, sangat membencinya karena dia adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan RS Konoha, sebuah rumah sakit dimana ia sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya.

Setelah Sakura dan nona Tsunade pergi, Sasuke segera memasuki kamar Naruto. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto sendiri, keadaan orang yang dicintainya. Setelah berhasil masuk, Sasuke segera mengunci kamar tersebut, ia tidak ingin ada seseorang yang menganggunya dengan Naruto. Sementara itu mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di samping tempat tidurnya, ia segera mencoba duduk dan mencekram seprei dengan erat. Mata shapire-nya memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam saat melihat Sasuke. Ia sangat trauma, ia sangat membenci Sasuke, dan ia sangat... sangat... sangat tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke!

"Naruto," guman Sasuke lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto, "Kau masih mengingatku bukan?" tanyanya lalu mengecup pipi Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan begitu, Naru?" tanya Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa diam, "Jawab aku!" bentak Sasuke, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya diam.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto dengan mulus, "Jangan buat aku marah Naru, katakan, kau masih mengingatku bukan?, kau berbohong tentang keadanmu pada perawat tadi bukan?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sasuke dapat membaca kebohongannya, "Ya, aku memang berbohong, itu semua karena... karena... KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGIGATMU!" teriak Naruto, perlahan-lahan air matanya mulai turun, ia membenci ini. Ia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya jika tidak akan pernah menangis, tapi saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Bukan, bukan karena kesedihan, tapi lebih dikarenakan rasa takut akan Sasuke, rasa takut untuk bertemu iblis menyeramkan sepertinya.

"Kau..." geram Sasuke lalu mulai mendorong Naruto hinga terbaring, lalu ia mulai menaiki tempat tidur sempit itu dan berada di atas Naruto, "Kau tidak boleh melupakanku," kata Sasuke, "Kau harus selalu mengingatku, karena aku selalu mengingatmu." Lanjutnya lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa. Ingin rasanya ia menolak semua perbuatan Sasuke, tapi, lagi-lagi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

Sasuke mulai menghentikan ciumannya dan mulai menyerang leher jenjang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan perbuatan Sasuke, sungguh, ia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali untuk melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menjilati dan mengigit leher tersebut sembari mendengarkan desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ahhh...Sa...suke...Hmmmppphhh"

Keganasan Sasuke mulai menjadi ketika desahan Naruto semakin keras, tangannya mulai membuka pakain dan celana Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke bawah. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat kejantanan Naruto hampir menengang sempurna, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera memasukan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto hanya bisa menutup mata dan mendesah saat batang kejantannya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat, basah, dan Naruto tidak bisa berkata ia tidak menikmatinya, terlalu naif jika ia sampai mengatakan hal itu.

"Ahhh... hentikan... shhhmmm... ahhh"

Sasuke mulai mengulum kejantanan Naruto, lidahnya mulai bermain dengan benda yang mengeras tersebut, sesekali ia keluarkan batang kejantanan Naruto hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang ada di dalam, kemudian ia masukan kembali dengan cukup keras. Ia ulang kegitannya tersebut hingga membuat desahan Naruto memenuhi kamar kecil ini.

Setelah Sasuke merasa jika kejantanan Naruto mengeras sempurna, ia segera melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai membalikan badan Naruto. Dan ia ganjal perut Naruto dengan selimut serta beberapa bantal. Ia mulai membuka celananya, memperlihatkan kejantannya yang sudah mengeras akibat desahan Naruto. Lalu tanpa pemanasan, ia langsung memasukan kejantannya de dalam lubang anus Naruto yang sangat menggoda. Alhasil Naruto menjerit keras akibat perbuataan Sasuke, dan hanya kepala kejantanan Sasuke saja yang bisa masuk.

"AKHHHCHH Sa...ahh kit, brengsek!" jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke mendorong paksa kejantannya agar tertanan di dalam lubang Naruto secara sempurna. "ACKH" jerit Naruto. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Ia merasa jika seluruh tulangnya patah dan seluruh badannya bergetar keras saat seluruh kejantanan Sasuke berhasil memasuki lubang Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, dan memberi beberapa kissmark di punggung Naruto yang sudah mulai dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantannya dengan tempo pelan. Dan ketika Sasuke mulai melakukannya dengan tempo cepat, tangan Naruto mulai mencekram kuat seprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk lalu berteriak kesakitan.

"AKChhh Hen.. hah... hah... tikan... shh...hemmm" pinta Naruto di sela-sela desahannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. ia menarik kejantannya hingga hanya beberapa mili yang tertinggal di dalam lalu ia menyodoknya dengan keras hingga mengenai sebuah titik yang dapat membuatnya serasa terbang. Naruto memang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setiap Sasuke melakukan aksinya, namun ia juga mendapatkan kesenangan di saat yang Sasuke mengambarkan kepuasan saat Naruto mendesah, ia sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di punggung tangannya yang terluka. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat ini, saat dimana telingannya dapat mendengar desahan Naruto, desahan akibat perbuatannya.

Tiga sodokan mampu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mencapai klimaks. Naruto yang kelelahan, terbaring lemas. Sementara Sasuke segera memakai kembali pakaiannya, dan turun dari tempat tidur yang sempit ini. Matanya sedikit meredup ketika melihat sang shapire kembali meneteskan air mata. Tangannya mulai membelai wajah tersebut, kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di mata naruto yang terpejam. Setelah itu, ia selimuti badan Naruto, dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendirian

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke mulai keluar dari ruangan Naruto tanpa sadar jika sepasang mata menatap tajam dirinya, "Brengsek, kau apakan lagi Naruto, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan menahan geram. Setelah Sasuke benar-benar menjauh dari ruangan Naruto, pemuda tersebut segera bergegas menuju ruangan Naruto. Matanya mengambarkan kemarahan yang mendalam saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang lemas dengan bekas tamparan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Uchiha." Geramnya lalu mengambil pakaian Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai.

Perlahan, ia buka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat tubuh polos Naruto, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada dubur Naruto yang terlihat kemerah-merahan, 'Dia pasti bermain kasar' batin pemuda tersebut. Perlahan ia mulai memabaringkan tubuh Naruto dengan posisi yang nyaman, ia tidak tega membiarkan Naruto tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Lalu dengan telaten, ia mulai memakaikan kembali pakaian Naruto dan mengambil selimut yang basah akibat cairan sperma, lalu ia letakan di kamar mandi.

"Ck" gumannya lalu merendam selimut tersebut. setelah urusan selimut selesai. ia segera menghampiri naruto, kemudian mengecup keningnya, "Aku akan melindungimu, menggantikan dia." Bisiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

'Jika aku bawa Naruto pergi dari sini, aku tidak yakin keadaan tubuhnya akan kuat. Lebih baik dia dirawat dulu di sini, lagipula banyak anak buas Sasuke di sini.' Batin pria tersebut sembari memperhatikan beberapa anak buah Sasuke yang tengah berjaga di hampir di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

06.00

RS Konoha

Sinar mentari berebut masuk ke dalam jendela sebuah kamar di salah satu RS Konoha. Sementara pemuda yang terkena hangatnya sinar pagi itu mulai membuka matanya. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mungkin inilah akibat jika melakukan dua ronde dalam semalam bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, ia mencoba sedikit rileks sembari memperhatikan ruangan ini, hingga pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya sangat familiar bagi Naruto, tapi ia tidak ingat dimana dan kapan ia bertemu dengan anak itu. Ia mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit begitu melakukannya.

Naruto kembali menatap anak itu, dia tetap diam, dan hal itu membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya, sikap anak ini aneh bagi Naruto ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ayo..." ajak anak itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sembari manatap anak itu lembut.

"Ayo kita bermain, dobe"

To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to

**Caca Calantha**

Makasih buat kamu yang UDAH GANGGU TIDURKU SORE INI!

Huh padahal aku lagi seru-serunya mimpi ma -

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

Sory aku baru bangun td

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

Note:

Oh ya jika kalian jeli, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang menolong Naru-chan

tapi

Lama-lama saya jadi ga yakin dengan kemampuan saya sendiri

Saya merasa kurang pd untuk mengupdate cerita ini T^T

Entahlah, saya juga bingung...

Salam

-Kei-

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Teme & Dobe

"Ayo..." ajak anak itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap anak itu lembut.

"Ayo kita bermain, dobe"

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : SasuNaru or NOT**

**Rated : T**

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dobe?" guman Naruto sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya. Wajah anak itu sangat familiar di mata Naruto. Rambut hitam, mata onyx, dan wajah pucat tersebut sangat familiar di mata shapirenya. Naruto sangat yakin jika ia pernah bertemu dengan anak itu sebelumnya, tapi saat berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang anak tersebut, kepalanya justru terasa sakit, "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pelan, lalu berusaha duduk walau bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat perih.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku, Dobe?" tanya anak itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan anak tersebut. Melihat anggukan Naruto, mata onyx anak tersebut mulai menyiratkan kesedihan, perlahan ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Akh…" Naruto berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri anak tersebut. Hatinya sedikit gusar ketika melihat anak tersebut dikelilingi kabut kesedihan, hatinya sangat sedih ketika tatapan mata onyx itu terlihat kosong, "Maaf jika pertanyaan kakak salah." Kata Naruto sembari memegang kedua pundak anak tersebut. Ia berusaha menenangkan perasaan anak tersebut, dan mecoba menghilangkan kabut kesedihan yang mengelilingi anak tersebut, "Maafkan kakak ya," pinta Naruto.

Anak itu tetap diam, lalu kedua tangan mungilnya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kedua pundaknya. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara anak itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah pucat tersebut, "Dobe, kejar aku." Kata anak itu pelan, lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

_Suara itu_

Naruto segera memacu langkahnya untuk mengejar anak laki-laki itu, rasanya sedikit aneh karena Naruto merasa kakinya berjalan sendiri. Rasa sakit yang tadi sangat menganggu kini telah hilang. Naruto sangat yakin jika anak tersebut mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya yang lalu, sebuah memori yang mungkin telah hilang, "Tunggu aku," kata Naruto di lorong rumah sakit sembari terus mengejar anak tersebut.

_'Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? Wajahnya sangat familiar di mataku, apalagi suaranya. Tapi siapa? Siapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Lalu kenapa aku tidak asing dengan panggilan dobe yang ia katakan? Siapa sebenarnya dia?'_ batin Naruto

"Sedang mengejar siapa pemuda itu?"

"Entahlah, orang aneh"

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Title : Dark**

**By : Kei **

**Bab 4**

**Bag 1 **

**Memory**

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikucir tinggi tengah memandangi sebuah foto. Tangannya mulai membelai seseorang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut, seorang pemuda dengan mata berwarna langit kesukaannya, "Naruto," gumannya lalu tersenyum tulus, "Akhirnya kau bebas dari dia," katanya lalu meletakan foto tersebut di laci meja kerjanya. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia mulai mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, matanya kini tengah asik memandang langit yang cerah tersebut. Walau begitu, pikirannya melayang, "Tapi siapa yang membebaskanmu? Tidak mungkin kau melakukan semua ini sendiri." Gumannya lalu kembali menerawang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut.

Pertemuan itu memang terasa sangat singkat namun, tetap saja memberi kesan tersendiri bagi pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut. Sebuah pertemuan di saat turunnya hujan, saat mata hitam Shikamaru tidak dapat melihat indahnya langit, dan tubuhnya basah karena guyuran hujan. Dan tepat di saat itu, ia datang dan berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon sembari menunggu redanya hujan. Awalnya Shikamaru sangat tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi saat mata hitamnya tanpa sengaja melihat mata biru tersebut, lalu sebuah warna merah muncul di wajah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Ti… tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru sembari mencoba menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hei, perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto." Kata Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru." Balas Shikamaru sembari menjabat tangan Naruto, lalu memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya dengan saksama, dan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya. Menurut Shikamaru wajah Naruto terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak lelaki, ditambah lagi garis wajahnya sangat tenang dan besemangat, rambut emas yang indah, dan diantara semua itu, Shikamaru sangat mengagumi mata biru Naruto yang bahkan lebih indah dibanding langit yang sering ia pandangi. Indah, terlalu indah sampai seorang Nara Shikamaru sangat sulit untuk melupakaan keindahannya. Dan hari itu mereka lewati dengan berbagai obrolan menarik hingga hujan reda dan berganti warna pelangi yang menghiasi langit biru tersebut.

Sejak saat itu Shikamaru terus membayangkan pemuda bermata langit itu, hingga ia menemukan sebuah fakta jika Naruto telah berada di genggaman Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali menarik nafas saat mengingat masa-masa tersebut, "Aku pasti akan menjadikan Naruto milikku." Kata Shikamaru dengan sungguh-sungguh, lalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya, dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya sebagai direktur muda.

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Apa?" pekik Sasuke, lalu melemparkan sebuah ponsel yang dari tadi ia genggam. Wajahnya mengambarkan kemarahan yang luar biasanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa naruto kabur, padahal RS konoha sudah dijaga oleh pengawal Sasuke, "Brengsek!" teriak Sasuke lalu memukul meja di hadapannya dengan keras, hingga membuat meja tersebut sedikit retak.

"Sasuke, kau bisa gila jika terus begini." Komentar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sang kakak, "Sudah, lepaskan saja dia." Lanjut Itachi, membuat Sasuke semakin naik darah.

"Tau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-pun, tapi yang aku tahu, Naruto tidak akan menjadi milikmu, jika kau terus berbuat kasar padannya."

"Cih, Lebih baik kau diam."

BUK

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah pipi Sasuke, "Sadarlah Sasuke!" kata Itachi dengan keras, "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya jika kau terus berfikiran bodoh seperti ini! Kau harus menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu jika ingin mendapatkan Naruto!" kata Itachi dengan kesabaran yang masih tersisa, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat muak dengan segala sikap Sasuke terhadap Naruto, "Jika seperti ini terus, kau lebih terlihat seperti pecundang! Sasuke kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu dan rebut hati 'dobe'mu itu dengan cara Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. SADARLAH JIKA DOBE-MU ITU MEMBUTUHKAN TEME-NYA YANG DULU!" Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke membeku mendengar perkataan kakak-nya barusan. Mungkin kali ini, Sasuke sedikit sadar jika apa yang telah ia lakukan itu salah. Ia sama sekali tidak melindungi dobe-nya itu melainkan terus menyiksanya. Perlahan, mata onyx itu melembut, "Aku akan mendapatkan dobe-ku dengan cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, dan aku akan melindunginya" kata Sasuke. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan adiknya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur ketika mata onyx tersebut telah mendapatkan kembali cahayanya, cahaya yang selama ini tertutup oleh ambisi.

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke." Kata Itachi pelan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hah hah hah dimana ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Matanya mulai mencari-cari anak berwajah pucat tersebut dan… ketemu! Naruto sedikit bernafas lega ketika anak tersebut memasuki sebuah kedai kopi. Perlahan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedai tersebut, lalu ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai berukuran kecil tersebut. Matanya kembali mencari-cari sosok tersebut, namun ia kembali kehilangan jejak, "Kemana anak itu?" guman Naruto, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam kedai tersebut. Naruto memperhatikan tempatnya berada, sebuah kedai kecil bernuansa modern, dan setiap kelompok bangku dipisahkan oleh sebuah pembatas dari bambu. Dan dari tempat duduknya sekarang, ia dapat melihat ke arah jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Karena terlalu asik memperhatikan ruangan ini, Naruto jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Jadi, rencana selanjutnya apa Sai?"

_Sai?_

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar nama tersebut. Ia ingin berbalik dan melihat wajah orang yang disukainya tersebut, namun tubuhnya serasa membeku, ia tidak dapat bergerak seinci pun.

"Sudah pasti, rencana awalku adalah membunuh semua keluarga Namikaze." Kata Sai, sementara Zabuza hanya memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Hah, sudah kuduga," kata Zabuza lalu mulai mempermainkan sebuah kaleng minuman yang terletak di meja, "Bukannya, kau sudah membunuh orangtua dan kakak perempuannya? Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Zabuza santai.

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut,_'Tidak mungkin orang tuaku mati karena kecelakaan.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku akan merasa puas jika semua keturunan Namikaze sudah lenyap dari dunia ini." Jawab Sai sembari memamerkan senyumannya.

"Dasar, tapi aku sangat kagum dengan kecerdikanmu itu, kau tahu bukan, hampir seluruh kepolisisan di jepang mengira kematian Namikaze adalah sebuah kecelakaan." Komentar Zabuza.

"Hahahahaa, mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh," kata Sai santai tanpa tahu jika sepasang mata telah mengeluarkan cairan bening akibat perkataannya, "Rencanaku hanya tinggal membunuh Naruto dan kakak laki-lakinya, hanya saja…" Sai mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Eh? Apa kau belum menemukan jejak Deidara?" tanya Zabuza.

"Ya." Jawab Sai singkat, "Tapi masalah terbesarnya ada pada Sasuke." Jelas Sai, "Padahal tabrakan tersebut seharusnya bisa membunuh Naruto, tapi gara-gara Uchiha bungsu itu, Naruto hanya mengalami amnesia." Kata Sai sembari meneguk kopi panasnya.

"Hah, selama masih ada Sasuke, aku tidak yakin kau bisa melukai Naruto" kata Zabuza, "Kau tahu kan? Sasuke itu sangat menyukai Naruto." Jelas Zabuza.

"Ya aku tahu itu."

Cairan bening itu semakin deras mengalir. Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya atas pendengarannya. Ini semua begitu membingungan bagi Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang yang selama ini ia sukai ternyata adalah orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya, sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak mempercayai hal ini, namun, kenyataannya berkata lain, 'Jadi dia yang membunuh orang tuaku? Lalu Sasuke adalah orang yang menolongku? Apa ini tidak terbalik?' batin Naruto bingung. Entah siapa yang benar Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Dobe," panggil seorang anak di ambang pintu kedai. Naruto membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok tersebut, "Ayo," ajaknya, lalu berlari meninggalkan kedai. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari mengejar anak tersebut, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata hitam memandangnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, namun Naruto sangat yakin jika anak itu tahu tentang suatu kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Naruto.

"Ada apa Zabuza?" tanya Sai.

"Entahlah." Jawab Zabuza tenang sembari menyembunyikan degup jantungnya.

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya di tengah jalan. Hatinya gelisah, dan apa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Naruto. Kini Naruto berada di luar tanpa pengawasan, dan jika ia sangat takut jika Naruto sampai bertemu dengan Sai. Sasuke sangat tahu jika Danzo Sai adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Dendamnya pada keluarga Namikaze terlalu besar, dan Sasuke sangat yakin jika Sai mampu melakukan apa-pun untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Juugo, cari Naruto sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke.

"Heh? Bukannya tadi malam aku sudah memberitahumu?"

"Dia menghilang lagi."

"Astaga." Komentar Juugo.

"Cepat cari keberadaannya, semakin cepat kau menemukannya, semakin banyak uang yang akan kau dapatkan." Jelas Sasuke lalu menutup sambungan telfonnya. Sementara Juugo hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Ternyata orang yang bernama Naruto itu sangat merepotkan" kata Juugo sembari memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Naruto?" tanya seseorang berambut silver yang tengah duduk santai di sofa panjang.

"Ya, bocah Namikaze itu sangat merepotkan." Komentar Juugo lalu memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Na…mi…ka…ze…" kata Kimimaro dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Juugo sedikit khawatir.

"Dia…"

TBC

**~~~~~~~~~~~()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hahhhh~

Setelah sekian lama bimbang untuk meneruskan fic ini atau tidak, akhirnya aku memilih untuk meneruskannya juga heheheheee ^^

Salam

-Kei-


	5. pengumuman ga penting

**Pengumuman ga penting**

Hah~

Oke saya mulai,

Untuk fic 'DARK' chapter 5 dan seterusnya **TIDAK akan saya PUBLIS** di akun ini,

Melainkan saya akan publis di akun terbaru saya. Entah kenapa saya ingin sekali lepas dari akun lama saya ini. Ya mungkin karena kejadian 'itu' saya jadi merinding (baca:ga suka) sendiri kalau buka akun ini.

Nah di chap 5, saya akan membuatnya lebih panjang, dan saya akan munculkan beberapa chara Naruto. Oh ya, saya juga akan berikan WARNA baru di chap ini, jadi mungkin genrenya bukan romance & drama lagi, melainkan **ADVENTURE **dan **ROMANCE**.

Ya, selama saya hiatus dari ffn dan berkelut dengan segubrak masalah di dunia nyata saya jadi sadar, jika lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri dibanding menjadi orang lain. Jadi jangan heran jika saya akan berubah 180o di akun terbaru saya. Yah mungkin ini namanya menemukan jati diri.

Oke saya ga mau basa-basi lagi, yang jelas chap 5 akan DIPUBLIS besok (tepat ultahnya dobe-menurut hr di wilq-) di AKUN terbaruku.

Dan bagi para readers ficq, akun terbaruku itu...

Ah pokoknya cari fic yg judulnya **DARK SEASON 2** (besok) *Readers : ga mau!* Ya udah kalau ga mau mbaca ficq, gpp kok *pudung di pojokan*

Sekian pengumuman ga penting dariq *dilempar sendal, kaleng, sampah, wajan, panci, kucing-?-, tremos, sampah, meja*


End file.
